


Birthday Shopping

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Adult fun, BDSM ...maybe, F/M, Love, Romance, akward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Barbara asks Dick to pick up a surprise she bought him for his birthday at an “Adult Store” Dick is beyond excited when he sees what she has in mind. That is until he runs into the last person he expected to see.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Birthday Shopping

Dick looked at the text on his phone from his best friend that read

“Go to the ‘Toy store’ I have a surprise for you behind the counter. Also you can buy me a new outfit to wear.”

It was his birthday, he had the night off. She had Dinah covering for her. This was going to be amazing

He walked into the store deciding first to shop for her outfit. He picked out a black lace push up bra that had a leather strap that went across the top and black leather thong style skirt Panties

He imagined himself , with a gag ball in his mouth, his hands tied to the bed post, while she straddled his lap with the outfit on as he made his way to the customer service desk.

He smiled at the woman at the counter 

“Anything I can help you with?” She asked with a grin

He nodded “Yes, Barbara Gordon has a package that I’m here to pick up”

The girl nodded “I’ll be right back with it”

She returned a moment later with a box in hand. “We just got these, haven’t even gotten a chance to put them on the store floor. They went online last night.” The sales associate explained handing him a large box. 

Dick grinned as he flipped the large box over to see what it was ‘360 sex swing’  
He smiled widely, the box displaying a leather seat, with multiple pieces of what he assumed to be synthetic silk that could be used for tying. The swing sitting on a metal support rack that it came with and read that it could support up to 300lbs 

His mind was turning wheels at all the things they could do between his acrobatics and her gymnastics. This new ‘toy’ was going to be lots of fun. 

“Can I purchase my items here?” He asked holding up Barbara’s new outfit along with a tube of blueberry flavored edible lube and the new swing. 

The woman shook her head “Unfortunately this is customer service, but you can buy them over there” she pointed across the store.

Dick collected his items and walked to the line. 

He was checking out when he heard the bell to the store ring and glanced up to see who it was out of curiosity. But who entered was the absolute last person he expected to see. 

Jim Gordon

Dick looked away hoping he wouldn’t see him but then....

“Grayson?”

Shit...Dick mentally cursed  
He turned “Hey Comishioner how are you?”

Jim nodded “Surprised to see you at this type of store.”

Dick nodded “Yeah I Umm. Why are you here?” He asked

“There was a murder recently, the Umm victim we think some items from this store were used “ Jim explained 

Dick nodded “Oh yeah, that’s sad?” 

“Here are your items” the clerk handed him his items in a bag “That’ll be-“

Dick quickly handed the associate his card waving his hand to indicate he didn’t care about the price.

Jim was looking at him oddly “What are you getting here?”

Dick stiffened “Umm I-one of my friends is getting married and they’re registered here” he said taking his card and receipt from the clerk

“Here?” Jim asked kinda confused

Dick nodded “Yeah my friends are a little wild” he explained, mentally breathing a sigh of relief that his girlfriends father...and the man he’d known since he was 9 seemed to buy his story.

“Now you have my curiosity up, what exactly do they want?” He reached for the bag and for some stupid reason Dick allowed him to take it. Immediately kicking himself afterwards. “Interesting Umm what exactly is this for?” The older man asked holding up the lube

Dick coughed “You, ugh put it on the girls-yeah the Umm partner can ummm....” Dick stuttered

Jim was reading the back of the tube as he listened to Dick babble “Oh...I see.”  
He set the tube back in “And an outfit....that looks very uncomfortable.”

Dick nodded “My Umm friend she Ugh I guess she likes leather” 

Jim nodded “That thing “ he pointed to the box still in Dick’s hand “Looks odd”

Dick nodded “Yeah, but like I said my friends I guess they are a little Umm”

“Rough?” Jim suggested

Dick nodded

Jim let out a slight chuckle “Never understood that. But I guess to each is own right son?”

Dick nodded “Yeah, right.” 

Jim nodded slowly “Well I better get to my investigating and I’ll leave you to your friends...gifts” 

Dick nodded and made his way quickly out the door 

Once in the car he called Barbara. 

“Hey Birthday Boy; did you get the item.” She asked as soon as she picked up

He couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her voice “It looks amazing sweetie. I can’t wait to try it out.”

“Right? I have so many positions in mind” she responded

He bit his lip “Yeah it’ll be great.”

She was quiet for a moment “Is something wrong?”

Dick took a breath “I kinda ran into someone at the store”


End file.
